


I spy with my little eye

by MindBoggling



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut smut glorious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBoggling/pseuds/MindBoggling
Summary: A sequel to Spyin' Eyes as a tribute to the wonderful stories of TheCrazyGeek.
Relationships: Nicola Murray/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I spy with my little eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spyin' Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779669) by [TheCrazyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek). 



> _"Ohh fuck, Nic’la” he sighed, and her heart nearly stopped. Did, did she just see Malcolm tug himself off to a mental image of her giving him what was apparently a rather good blowjob? She stood rooted to the spot, unable to move in shock._
> 
> _Malcolm had cleaned himself up during all her mental stressing and had done up his trousers and was relaxing in the chair. She was trying to figure out how to make a stealthy exit from his house when he spoke in a much clearer voice:_
> 
> _“Enjoy the show did we pet?”_

Nicola blushed, mortified. Until, to her immense surprise, her acute embarrassement was overridden by a sudden wave of desire.

„What if I did“ she heard herself asking in a voice that didn‘t belong to her, pitched absurdly high.

  


„I‘d ask what the fuck took you so long“ Malcolm replied with a grin.  


„What?“

Malcolm turned his head towards her, his hands idly moving on his thighs.

„For fuck‘s sake, Nic‘la, surely even you can‘t be that dense. Looking after my fucking orchids, seriously? Did you buy that?“

His right hand moved up to his crotch as he looked her straight into the eye. She was stuck to the ground, held against her will, incapable of moving, her eyes glued to his body as she felt her arousal build up again.

He smirked.

„Telling you to keep the key? Not minding you dropping by unannounced? Come on.“

  


Nicola felt how her stomach fell. Every last drop of blood was rushing to her core, leaving her mind blank and her pussy wet. Against her better judgement she moaned softly as her left hand started to circle her pert nipple again.

„That‘s my girl“ he growled in a voice that had sunk by an octave. His hand was touching his cock through the fabric of his trousers. „Go on pet“

_What the fuck are you doing_? Nicola silently screamed at herself while her right hand slowly moved under the hem of her skirt.

His eyes were following her every movement as she pushed her skirt to her waist. She locked eyes with him as she pulled her knickers aside just enough to be able to touch her wet folds. She felt embarrassed and tense, blushing intensely, and at the same time incredibly aroused and powerful as she began to stroke herself under his wanton eye.

"That‘s it, love“ he moaned appreciately, opening his flies and touching the bulge inside his trousers. „Fuck, you‘re gorgeous“.

Nicola couldn‘t stop her hand moving faster, circling her clit, panting as she felt his eyes hovering on her body, saw his hand freeing his cock from his trousers and starting to stroke himself again.

  


She did this to him. Just watching her, still fully clothed, standing in the door of his living room touching herself got him so hard. Her hand was frantically rubbing at her clit, moaning as she watched him pleasuring himself.

She felt an overwhelming need to close her eyes, giving in to her own pleasure, but she needed to watch him, pulling himself of while looking at her, getting just as completely undone by this impossibly indecent intimacy as she was. She barely managed to keep her eyes open as she felt her orgasm build up.

„Oh Nicl‘a, fuck, yes, come for me“ he moaned, and that pushed her over the edge, and she came with a laugh emanating from some part hidden deep inside her. 

She had not known this part of herself before, but she decided she liked it.


End file.
